


Spectrum

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 mindwipe - Wesley dreams... drabble written for the Random Fandom Game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

NOTES: Drabble written for the Random Fangame. 100-200 words. Mentions rainbow and someone with the flu.

Spectrum

Bright images slide across his mind. His fingers find a pastel yellow bear, feather soft. A sudden hot flash of orange heat burns his face, and then he watches the slow lazy drip of dark red onto powder blue clouded fleece. 

A pale moonlit face, smudged in indigo, painted with violet bruises. A slash of silver, momentarily reflecting a rainbow, and he is dropping to his knees in the wet green earth.

Waking in a flu-induced fever, his eyes find a cool sphere of glass set upon his nightstand, iridescent flakes shimmering faintly. A child’s snow globe, found while unpacking the last of the boxes from the hotel.

Wesley wonders who it belonged to.


End file.
